InuYasha and Sesshomaru LEARN!
by bel-chan
Summary: -Chapt 3- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go to Kagome's house to fetch her for a rehersal of "Inu-Yasha" The encounter is with BOOKS! Then later when they get through that, watch what happens! Kagome and lots of ramen...
1. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha read books

Author note: Hey people out there! This is my first Inu-Yasha fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think, okay? This fanfic is rated PG13 due to Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's "colorful language".  
  
Disclaimers: Inu-Yasha and all the characters belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. None of the characters are mine, I just use the characters to make my fic. I'm a *looks at her bank account and her wallet which just happens to be empty* very, very poor person, I just write fanfics for goodness sake! So DO NOT SUE ME! Anyway, now that's out of the way, on to the fanfic, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Now enjoy! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru LEARN!"  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were walking upstairs in the Sunset Shrine towards Kagome's room. Mrs. Hirgurashi had sent them both to her room until Kagome came back from school. Their producer needed to film another episode of "Inu-Yasha" before tommorrow and had sent the fastest people, which just happened to be Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru, to fetch Kagome. However, when they got there, Kagome wasn't to be found. Her mother explained that she was at school and then had shooed them both upstairs so she could do some house work. Unfortunately, demons don't attend school and had no idea idea it was a school day, so they had to wait for Kagome. Inu-Yasha had thought of going into her "school" or whatever she called it, and fetch her, but then the thought of her saying "sit" stopped him in his tracks.  
  
As soon as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room, he tripped over a HUMONGOUS pile of books near her door, send him and Seshomaru to the floor with a loud THUD.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Dammit! That hurt!  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, maybe if you weren't such a klutzy hanyou, you wouldn't have fell!  
  
Sesshomaru had landed on top of Inu-Yasha and... ( Inu-Yasha" ..And flattened me with his incrediable weight! *snickers* Sesshomaru:"Maybe I shouldn't have had those extra sugar doughnuts Jaken served me. I ALWAYS control my weight....I must kill Jaken for that...... Bel-chan" *sweatdrop* um, can we continue the fic? Thank you. )....was laying on top of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Will you get off of me?!!!  
  
Sesshomaru who was already up, said" I'm already up!(AN: duh! )"  
  
Inu-Yasha: Grr...Why in the hell does Kagome have so many "spell: books laying around here anyway?!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha picks up the pile of books he and Sesshomaru tripped ( Sess: Me trip over ?!! It was that dumb hanyou's fault! )over and dropped them somewhere out of the way.  
  
"OUCH"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around top find he "placed" the pile of books on top of Sesshomaru's tail, which just happened to be there at the same time.  
  
Sesshomaru: My tail! My tail! My beautiful, delicate, soft, snow white, fluffy, tail!!!!My poor tail!!!  
  
Sesshomaru sobs even louder as he tries to pull his tail out from under the pile of books, to no avail, then cries about his tail at a even higher volume.  
  
Inu-Yasha who is currently covering his sensitive ears from the wails says,"All right already! I'll move the books if you just shut your girly mouth up!!!!"  
  
After Sesshomaru stops sobbing, Inu-Yasha moves the books and sets them in a safer place as Sesshomaru tends to his limp and flattened tail. A thought strikes Sesshomaru's mind.  
  
Seeshomaru's tail magically heals( Bel-chan: I had to heal it, or Sess-chan in the other room would kill me ) and Sesshomaru is standing up facing Inu- Yasha.  
  
Sesshomaru: Wait a minute! GIRLY MOUTH?!!!!! Prepare to die brother dear!!!!! * Sesshomaru lunges at Inu-Yasha* POISON CL---  
  
Mrs. Hirgurashi:" BEHAVE UP THERE!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru stop what there doing and say: YES MA'AM!  
  
Sesshomaru sits down calmly.  
  
Sesshomaru: You are one lucky bastard  
  
Inu-Yasha proud of himself says: Well duh! I'm am one of the main characters of this fic!  
  
Inu-Yasha takes a look at the books to his right. " Why does she have so many?!" Sesshomaru lifts his shoulders then lets them fall. Sesshomaru picks up a book labeled " SCIENCE AND CHEMISTRY"  
  
Sesshomaru: " I wonder what's in these books"  
  
Sesshomaru flips open the book and reads from the glossary." Potential energy, energy stored....Kinetic energy, moving energy... Work=1/2 mass x height squared..... What the hell is this junk?!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha:" I dunno...let'see, this book is called..Advanced Al...Alge...Advanced Algerbra....Hmm... I heard Kagome says something called " Math" that was hard for her...."  
  
Inu-Yasha flips open the book to the middle and reads aloud from the book." 2x + 5 = 20 - x.....What kind of spell is this?" Inu-Yasha keeps reading the page then falls over with swirly eyes @.@" Too many...whattis called? oh yeah, equations....." Inu-Yasha zones out for a bit while Sesshomaru was reading about 'Newtons and Newtons 3 laws' interestedly and then closes the book. " Oi , brother dear, it seems from what I read, you have a VERY minature sized brain from the lack of...what is it called?Oh yeah, KNOWLEDGE."  
  
Inu-Yasha pops back up to sitting position." Oh yeah? Sez who?" Sesshomaru ignores him and picks up another book labeled HISTORY. Sesshomaru flips to a page with a paper stick (AN: A bookmark for you reader who don't know) and reads about a paragraph then his jaw drops and says" What the hell?! I'll kill the fucking bastard!" Inu-Yasha looks over from a book he was looking at called" THE WORLD ATLAS" because he thought pictures were less confusing then 'equations'. Inu-Yasha reads that paragraph Sesshomaru was reading.  
  
".....also known as the great demon lord of the western lands, Lord SISSYMARU, was finally conquered by the emperor, Hosajin. Lord SISSYMARU was attempting to conquer Hosaji's Eastern lands when the (human) slayed the evil demon in DEMON LEGENDS....."  
  
Inu-Yasha looks up from the book blankly and asks" Hey, isn't that Hosaji guy the prince in training in the East?" Sesshomaru was still mad and plotting aloud, " He will die!!!Kukuku.....Now how? WIll he want to taste my poison claws? Or maybe I could use a Katana.....Yes, a Katana is proper." Sesshomaur gets out of the trance goes somewhere in the shadows to sharpen his Katana all the while laughing stupidly.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru continue reading Kagome's spell books, with the exception that every 30 min, Sesshomaru got up and went to the shadowed corner to sharpen his Katana because he believed that , quote,"it was getting dull",unquote, until Kagome got home. Kagome got home about 4:30pm and came through the kitchen back door.  
  
Kagom:" I'm home!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi:" Yes dear. Oh, also Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru came earlier and there in your room waiting for you."  
  
Kagome,"Okay, Thanks mom!"  
  
Kagome rushes upstairs and opens her door. Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru somehow got some bussiness suits and intelligent glasses and were reciting things they read from the "spell" books mentally to each other. Kagome somehow dragged herself to check Inu- Yasha and Sesshomaru's temperture then fainted away from the shock.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, how did you like it? I got the idea when I was luging the same freaking heavy books to class and back home. I practically broke my back! But anywho, Inu-Yasha and Sesshoma-  
  
Sesshomaru,"Why is it always "Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru" couldn't it be "Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha"?! I am also older too! what's wrong with you?  
  
Bel-chan."Well, you showed up second in the manga AND anime! It's not my fault! Anyway, if it makes you happy..  
  
But anywho, SESSHOMARU and INU-YASHA finally learned something about our world! *DUN DUN DUN* *bel-chan hits herself in the face* what in the world am I saying? Oh well... PLEASE REVIEW OKAY? It'll make me happy!!!! ^_^ 


	2. What happened with the history Sess read...

AN: Hey IY fanfic readers out there! ^_^ Thanks for ALL your encouraging reviews! They've encourged me SO much, that a wrote and after the "really stupid and comedy" fanfic, Sesshomaru learns, well, IF you remember, there was the part with the "HISTORY BOOK" And this is what and happened! ^_^ Yes, yes, I seem over hyper active. I'm sick, bored, and read your guy's GREAT reviews! Well, I HAD to do this, if you can guess...or if you looked up my reader profile, I AM A HUGMONGOUS SESSHY FAN FOLKS! *DUN DUN DUN* Well, enough with all this chatter. IF I get enough reviews, I will, write some more of this story, right now, I dunno, so REVIEW and persuade me to! I accept ALL reviews, FLAMES or GREAT AND NICE COMMENTS! ^_^ Yes, I 'm acting hyper again, you know, people who can't do much when their sick, have a great BURST of energy sometime........  
  
Disclaimers: I HATE DOING THIS _ It reminds me that I 'll never own such a great anime but, .....*whispers out* Rumiko Takahashi owns it.....  
  
  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~ Notes for readers~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
* means the character is doing whatever is in the two *'s.  
  
ex: Sesshomaru:*jumps up and down*  
  
---that means Sesshomaru jumped up and down.  
  
WARNING: There will be faces - ^_^- such as that one around, it will explain what the character's face is doing. Also, faces like this one - ^_^* - have star thingys that act like sweatdrops.....  
  
  
  
"What happened with the HISTORY BOOK?!"  
  
  
  
When Kagome woke up from her shock attack, she came to face to face with Inu-Yasha's worried eyes. (AN: Awww...)  
  
Kagome: What happened ?  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, you walked in your room and then looked at us, took our temperture for some reason, and then fainted.  
  
Kagome: Is that what happened ? *looks around* O.O * Kagome gets hit with another shock attack* (AN: Pikachu must be lurking around here....)  
  
Inuyasha: O.O *starts shaking Kagome from her shoulders* WAKE UP DAMMIT! WE GOTTA GO TO THE PRODUCER!  
  
Sesshomaru: (AN: He finally appeared!) I believe she fainted from shock from our attire, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:*big question mark appears on his forehead* What do you mean?  
  
Sesshomaru:* points to Inuyasha's clothing and then points to his own*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O I forgot we were still wearing these business suits that we sewed up from Kagome's bed covers....Is that the reason Kagome fainted?\  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't think it was because we used her bed covers, I think it was beacuse we were reciting stuff she had to study for her 'tests' and were IN bussiness suits....  
  
Inuyasha:....oh...Whatever, I'm gonna go back to the well till Kagome wakes up, then we can drag her to the producer.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, a very good plan...ohyeah!*gets out his katana*I must get that prince Hosajin...*goes to the shadowy corner and sharpens his katana for the 19th time*..mhahahahahaha.....I will kill that turd of a prince....  
  
Inuyasha: -_-* .....*gets up and drags Sesshomaru out of his corner and drags him by the collar to the well*  
  
Sesshomaru: HEY! You aren't suppose to pull my elaborate self among the worms and filth! Treat me like a human man!  
  
Inuyasha: *turns around* You aren't a human remember?!  
  
Sesshomaru: ..oh yeah...*Sesshomaeu's REAL personality kicks in*Let go of me you disgusting half human welp!  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks to himself* darn..I knew those personality knockout pills wouldn't last long....  
  
Sesshomaru:*geting mad* POISON C--  
  
Inuyasha*runs faster than Sesshomaru (AN: WHOA! O.O that's fast...) to the well* Save your fight with the prince dude!  
  
*goes down the well*  
  
Sesshomaru: *stops* oh..yeah...*jumps down the well in a better mood*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ in the fuedal times after the great jump~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
(AN: No people, it's NOT over....just some info on the next scene....Sesshomaru has found Hosajin and is in a TERRIBLE mood cause he hasn't had his lunch yet )  
  
Sesshomaru : DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! * swipes with his super sharp katana* DEFEAT ME WILL YOU??!!!  
  
Hosajin: O.O *ducks* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOME ONE HELP!!!!!*runs away*  
  
Sesshomaru: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!*runs after him* you won't get away from me...AFTER INSULTING THE GREAT LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, I, SESSHOMARU!!!!  
  
Hosajin's royal journalist is following around Hosajin and Sesshomaru writing down the battle. The journalist, Kekoi, wanted to become a famous writer, and this was his first job.  
  
Kekoi: *still scribbling down facts of the fight* Now, what did that demon say his name was? *stops running and thinks REALLY hard* hmm, Lord Siss- something....* Kekoi starts scribbling down versions of how to spell Sesshomaru's name* Hmmm.... THAT"S IT! *scribbles down "Lord SISSYMARU"( AN: Now it has been revealed! ) and then runs after his master*  
  
Sesshomaru:*STILL chasing* DIE!  
  
Hosajin: YYYAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!*STILL running*  
  
Jaken:*pops up* Lord Sesshomaru! Your cup of instant noodles is ready!  
  
Sesshomaru:* hears Jaken* ^_^ YAY!!!! *runs after Jaken and away from Hosajin* YAY! Noodles!  
  
Hosajin: *FINALLY realises that Sesshomaur isn't following him* Whew....I thought he almost would NEVER leave me alone....  
  
Kekoi: *FINALLY gets there to see Hosajin by himself and assumes things* I didn't know you were THAT strong Lord! I must write this down!* writes down what he thinks what happened, which just happens to be Sesshomaru's 'defeat'*  
  
*in another area*  
  
Sesshomaru:^_^ Yummy!*gulps down tea and scarfs down elaboratly the 5 cups of noodles that Jaken prepared* Ahh...good...  
  
Jaken:* would your lordship like some more?  
  
Sesshomaru:*looks down( AN: YES PEOPLE! Jaken is THAT short!)at Jaken* Yes.  
  
Jaken: *gets out the noodles and water, the takes out his Staff of Heads and boils the water* now to pour the water (saying to no one in particular)then keep sealed for 3mins......*3 ins pass* DONE!*hands it to Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru:*takes it and starts eating*  
  
~_~_~In Kagome's room~_~_~  
  
Kagome: ...ZZzzzz....  
  
~_~_~_~___________________~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~~_~______________  
  
AN: SO HOW"D YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT?! *gets REALLY up close* Hmm????TELL ME! ^_^ Well, I know Sesshomaru's personality is WAY off, but it's a HUMOR fic, so bear with it! ^_^ Please Review! ^_^ The more reviews AND SUGGESTIONS of what would happen next, will make the fanfic come out a lot FASTER and BETTER!!! *hint hint* 


	3. The Cursed Well

AN: Yet another part of this story, that wasn't going to continue, but....Since I got such nice reviews, I wrote some more! ^_^ Well, wondering if the producer will EVER get to the reherseal of and Ep of "INU_YASHA"? Well, read some more, review somemore, and have a happy life knowing about it! ^_^ * in a mousey like voice* I'm in denial! This sickness is getting to me....  
  
White trench coat man: NO KIDDING!*attempts to drag her to the "FARM" house...*  
  
bel-chan: Leave me to die in peace! NO WAIT! THE-  
  
WTCM: Let's go....  
  
bel-chan: Idon't wanna! I don't wanna! (sound like happosai anyone?)  
  
The STUPIDdisclaimerImustputsopeoplenosueme:I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did, it ALL belongs to Ms. Takahashi. ( except for that damn Pikachu that lurks around this story )  
  
"the-next-part-of-this-stupid-story-I-wrote-that-I-named"  
  
bTHE CURSED WELL!/b  
  
Narrator-that-I-picked-up-somewhere :"Where is Inuyasha people wonder while reading this fic? He has only made the only essence stand that he went to the well to the "OLD" time of Japan. What he did within that last ,oh, 4 hours was chase the damn Pikachu that he believed that kept making Kagome have "shock" attacks. But it has now been revealed that Inuyasha is currently in a tree, sulking."  
  
Inuyasha:*STILL pouting that he didn't catch the Pikachu and it kept shocking him till he fried and caught fire* Damn that rodent! Electrify me will he? I'm make him into sashimi and deep fry him for breakfast!  
  
Inuyasha's current state:  
  
hair: cringed and still smoking will still aflame in another area  
  
ear: turned a pretty light brown from electric attacks  
  
clothes: smoking ( AN: Didn't you mother teach you smoking is BAD? ) with gray areas all over  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru's current state:  
  
(AN: Nothing really, but here's some speach balloons )  
  
Sesshomaru: Yummy! ^_^*gulps down his 10th cup of instant noodles*  
  
Jaken:*STILL running back and forth from the pond and his pot which he boils the water for the noodles*  
  
Kagome's current state:  
  
Kagome:Z Z Z z z z.......  
  
Author's current state:  
  
bel-chan: Grr...WILL ALL OF YOU GET WITH IT?!!!  
  
Narrrator: Um, the author has made a 'reaction' to the character's brains.  
  
Kagome:Zzz...huh? ( AN: the readers may cheer now that she was awoken!) Jeez, how long have I been knocked out?( AN: she's not talking to anyone...) *yawns and starts walking downstairs*  
  
Kagome's Mother: Kagome dear!  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Kagome's Mother: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left a bit earlier saying that they would wait until you have woken up. They said for you to go to the well and get them when you've woke up and are ready to go to the producer.  
  
Kagome: Okay mom! I'll go now! *runs outside to the well and jumps in*  
  
*at the same time in Sengoku Jidai*  
  
Sesshomaru:* feels a tingle then stops eating* Jaken!  
  
Jaken: Yes M'lord?  
  
Sesshomaru: The Narrator has imformed us that Kagome has awoken. We are leaving now.  
  
Jaken: W-WHAT? But I just finished making 5 more instant noodles!  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares* You. Dare. To. Question. Your. Better ?!  
  
Jaken: *cowers in fear* No Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good. *leaves at super top speed and is at the well super quick then jumps in*  
  
* 5 sec. before*  
  
Inuyasha: Arggh! I hate waiting for Kagome! *jumps in the well, then is followed by Sesshomaru*  
  
~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
AN: SORRY! It's ened really quick! But...I just hit a ....A WRITERS BLOCK!!!!ARRGGGGHHH! DARN IT! Oh, forget it... I think I'll upload this and go eat ice-cream with sess-chan and sulk......Oh yes! I forgot! To Kells, *hands here a TWIN of Sesshomaru* I didn't want to COPY him, so instead, I borrowed a atom splitter from Washu (c-chan, my friend) and split Sesshomaru's atoms. Knowing atoms, after they've been cut or something, they get an EXACTcopy of what is missing and replace it, so....in other words, Kells-chan, we both got Sesshomaru! ^_^ No one has a copy, duplicate, or fake, their BOTH REAL! (because they have the same genes) ^_^ If any other Fluffy fans want one, tell me ^_^ I can split sesshomaru again and it won't hurt him!  
  
Sesshomaru: Is THAT WHAT you did to me when you asked me to inhale some knockout gases?!  
  
bel-chan:...um, yeah....  
  
Sesshomaur: I'll never trust you again!  
  
bel-chan: But you have to! Or else.  
  
Sesshomaru: or else what?  
  
bel-chan: or...I'll put you in a fanfic in a VERY EMBARRESSING SITUATION! IF NOT, FIND PRAYER BEADS AND SIT YOU!  
  
Sesshomaru:...... fine....I'll go get your ice-cream. But, can I have some too?  
  
bel-chan:*smiles* Yes you may, Fluff-chan ^_^ 


	4. The Cursed Well part2

AN: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!I'm BAAACCCKKKKK!!!!!!!*flicks the writers block and it crumbles* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!THat taught you after a WHOLE week of bugging me! ^_^*stands in a victory pose* Yeah! Well, anyway, I finally got away from the white Trench coat men, but now one really cares now...-_- * oh well, I must warn you, I was sorta insane when I tyoed this up, I was so mad at my teachers and whacked out from having to go to school again ( winter break you know ) I worte it in some what inspired by a little.......AHH! Forget it! Just go read and make sure you R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Easy, I no own, you no sue and Rumiko Takahashi stays cool! ^_^  
  
" Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha Learn!"  
  
  
  
Chapt.4 - " The Cursed Well- part 2 "  
  
(") (") ( " ) ^( " )^ ^_^ This ( the thing on the left ) is my little computer dance thingy!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~====================~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Just as Kagome transfered to Sengoku Jidai she was smashed upon by 3 bodies, making them all STUCK in the well in Sengoku Jedai.  
  
Kagome: Oomph! Owwie!!! Will you big oafs get off of me!?  
  
Sesshomaru: * poutish face* I AM NOT A OAF!  
  
Inu-Yasha: * Sess is onto of Inu* But you sure are heavy!  
  
Sesshomaru: AM NOT!  
  
Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama, you must take in account that you had 20 cups of instant ramen.  
  
Sesshomaru: JAKEN! YOU DARE TO SPEAK AGAINST YOU BETTER?!!  
  
Jaken: No Sesshom-  
  
Kagome: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND COORPERATE IN GETTING US OUTTA HERE?!!!  
  
Sess and Inu and Jaken: Yes Ma'am!  
  
Kagome: Okay! Now whose the strongest stuck here?  
  
Sess and Inu: I am!  
  
Sesshomaru: No your not!  
  
Inuyasha: Just wait and see!  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop* okay, whose the lightest of you two? * Kagome's ignoring Jaken*  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmf! We ALL know whose lighter NOW.  
  
Kagome: Okay then. Sesshomaru, slowly move over to where the vines are...  
  
Sesshomaru: You dare to ask I, Sesshomaru, to go SLOW?!  
  
Kagome: YES I DARE! If you go TOO fast, YOU wil get even more stuck than us!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine! *trods over pushing past Inu-Yasha and Jaken's head* Okay?!  
  
Kagome: Now Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kagome: Go stand next to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru, give him a boost on to your shoulders so he can get out.  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT???!!!!!! Have him,*points to inu-chan* on MY SHOULDERS?!  
  
Kagome: *flatly* Yes. Once he gets out, we'll all have enough space to get out of the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, now hurry up! That producer ain't gonna wait any longer.  
  
Sesshomaur* humilated ( AN: Sorry Sess-chan ;_; )* Fine. *gives Inu a boost and practically throws him out of the well*  
  
The gang FINALLY gets out of the well, and now had to go BACK in to get to Kagome's time to the producer. But, since Jaken's stupid head and Sess and Inu's competetive spirits, they all go stuck yet AGAIN in the well in Kagome's time.  
  
Kagome: Not again.....Well, you two know what to do.  
  
Sesshomaru: WHAT AM I? A LADDER?! I wanna go on the top this time!  
  
Inuyasha: No way!  
  
Sesshomaru: I get to! I'm the author's favorite character!  
  
Jaken: Can I get on top?  
  
Kag and Sess and Inu: NO! * stomps Jaken to a pancake on the well floor*  
  
Kag *agitated* Inuyasha, you'll be the ladder this time, it only fair.  
  
Inuyasha: BUT WHY?!!!  
  
Kag: Trust me, you don't wana get the author mad.  
  
Inuyasha* remembers what bel-chan can do* oh...yeah.....fine, Sesshomaru get over here!  
  
Sesshomaru: Since WHEN did you get to boss me around?!  
  
Inuyasha: Just shut up and lets go.  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine.  
  
The group FINALLY gets out on the CORRECT side of the well, and are now headed to Kagome's house for a quick snack.  
  
~_~ In the studios~_~  
  
Producer: WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY NOW?!!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
AN: Sooo...how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Too short? ( I hope not )Too long?( I don't care ) Well, *does funky chearleader thing* R-E-V-E-I-W! R-E- V-I-E-W! REVIEW!!!!! ^_^ The more reviews, the better story, *hint hint* ^_^ I love reviews!*another hint hint* ^_^ Now, don't worry, the saga ISN'T over yet, you know, they STILL Have to go to the producer! ^_^ 


End file.
